


Movie Nights

by MagicBerry



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dialogue, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Movie Night, Post-Movie, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBerry/pseuds/MagicBerry
Summary: Five movies Sonic watched plus the first one he watched with his family.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

  1. **Speed**



It wasn’t the first time Sonic followed Donut Lord home. The first time, he wanted to see where the man went after leaving the speed trap. He followed him home and learned about Pretzel Lady. She was so nice and made Donut Lord smile. Plus, she was born without bones! That was so cool!

The hedgehog stayed outside their window later than usual that day. The sun was setting when the couple decided to sit on the couch. He watched them scroll through a bunch of pictures for a few minutes before the screen changed. The hedgehog became mesmerized as the movie played.

Eventually he learns the movie’s name is _Speed_. He loved it.

  1. **Star Wars**



_A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…_

Sonic had learned a short time ago that he loved movie night. The smell of popcorn, the movies, everything was just so great.

They watched _Star Wars_ for the first time today and it was awesome! He laid on the ground of his cave still thinking about it. He loved the characters, and the lightsabers, and planned to look for Tatooine with his rings the next day.

Another thing Sonic liked was Obi Wan Kenobi. He was Luke’s wise, old jedi master. He reminded Sonic of Longclaw in a way.

He died protecting the heroes from bad guys. Just like Longclaw did.

  1. **The Lion King**



They were watching _The Lion King_ tonight. It was an animated movie and a musical. The last one they watched was about a mermaid. The mermaid fell in love with a prince and she had such a beautiful voice. By Sonic’s logic, if the last animated musical he saw was good, _The Lion King_ would also be good.

The sun rose and a man sang. The bad guy was a lion named Scar. Mufasa is a cool dad. Simba sang and there were lots of colors. The bird was funny.

Scar pushed Mufasa off a cliff.

_“NOOOOO”_

Mufasa fell. Sonic covered his mouth to keep from screaming.

_“Dad…”_

He was fine. He was fine. Mufasa was fine. Sonic’s eyes were not tearing up. The feelings he’s feeling right now are not familiar.

Sonic doesn’t think he likes this movie.

  1. **ET**



“You know, when I was little, I really wanted ET to be real.” Sonic lifted his head at the statement. Donut Lord had his arm wrapped around Pretzel Lady.

“Really,” she asked.

“Yeah.”

ET was an alien stranded on Earth who befriends a human named Elliott. Elliott is kind, gives him candy, and protects the alien from men in suits. Sonic was an alien hiding on Earth. He liked candy and if scary men in suits ever came after him, he was sure Donut Lord would protect him.

They were friends.

When they officially met, they would be friends.

He was sure of it.

  1. **John Wick**



Keanu is in this movie. Sonic automatically likes it.

**+1. Speed**

It was his first movie night as an official member of the family. The popcorn was made and sitting on his lap. He sat between Tom and Maddie with a wrapped around the three of them. _Speed_ played on the TV.

Sonic was happy.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Pre-Movie** ********

  1. **Superman**



It was an unfortunate truth for Sonic that sometimes movie night was spent at a movie theater. Sometimes Tom and Maddie would go to the drive-in that played old horror movies, but this was not one of those times. The new _Batman_ movie came out last week and the couple wanted to go out and see it instead of just waiting for the DVD.

The hedgehog knew that he’d get to see it with them in a few months when the disk gets released, but he _hated_ not being able to follow them. It wasn’t fair! The movies didn’t have any windows and he can’t sneak in when it closes to watch anything.

Before Sonic could leave and stew in his cave, he noticed the TV still on. One of them must’ve forgotten to turn it off. The opening credits for Superman were almost done and since Sonic didn’t have anything better to do he decided to stay and watch.

He liked Superman. The Flash was his favorite superhero by a mile, but Superman was cool too. He related to being an alien with superpowers and being sent to another planet for protection. He also hoped to have a loving adoptive family like the hero someday. He also liked the cape.

Sonic does still wonder how much longer until Flash gets a movie.

  1. **Winnie the Pooh**



There was a tiny human sitting on the couch. She came with another larger human who smiled and hugged Pretzel Lady. Tiny Human squeezed the toy tiger Donut Lord gave her. The grown ups were in the kitchen making dinner, so it was just her in the living room. A cartoon was playing on the TV.

There was a yellow teddy bear trying to get honey from a tree, making the girl giggle. It was cute.

  1. **Fast & Furious**



Wade gifted Tom a box set of the _Fast & Furious _ movies when he found out his friend had never seen them. He spent the weekend with Maddie marathoning them all. They bought a five-pound bag of popcorn and pizza to celebrate along with multiple root beer floats in the fridge. Even with the amount of food and drink they planned on having they thought there would at least be a pound of popcorn left. For some reason though the popcorn completely disappeared by F7.

  1. **Labyrinth**



It was just Sonic and Pretzel Lady tonight. Donut Lord had to leave earlier to help Mr. Beekeeper fix his car and they ended up running late, leaving Pretzel Lady alone last minute. Whenever something like that happens Pretzel Lady would watch a movie by herself and the couple would watch another movie or two together the next night.

She chose to watch a musical starring a singer he’s heard on the radio.

_“You remind me of the babe…”_

The puppets were the best part.

  1. **Die Hard**



After the cookies were eaten and presents were open, when roads are done being shoveled, and “Merry Christmas” and “Happy Hanukkah” phone calls are already made, the Wachowski family snuggle in front of the TV in their comfiest pjs with cups of hot chocolate for a movie.

The unknown third member of the family sits behind the window with them. He doesn’t have pajamas, but brought a blanket and Santa hat.

He watches John McClaine crawl through the air shaft, Hans Gruber fall out the building, and the day be saved.

It was awesome!

* * *

 **Post-Movie** ****

  1. **Back to the Future**



It’s been a while since Sonic moved in with the Wachowskis and everything’s been good. He didn’t have to hide anymore and got to interact with people. They gave him a room, food, and he could sit on the couch during movie night!

“I’m sorry to ask this,” Tom announced, “but can we watch something other than _Speed_ tonight.” They’ve watched it six times in a row already.

The family decided on _Back to the Future_. Who doesn’t like that movie?

  1. **Dracula**



“Can we watch _Nightmare on Elm Street_?”

It was the middle of October and they were about to watch another Halloween movie. Because of the new, young member living with them, the Wachowski’s have mostly been sticking with more “kid friendly” movies that month like _Hocus Pocus_ or _Coraline_. Stuff Rachel let Jojo watch. “You’re too young for that movie.”

“No, I’m not,” Sonic insisted. It’s not like he’s never seen a horror movie.

“No,” Tom repeated, “It’s too scary. We don’t want you getting nightmares.”

As much as Sonic loved Tom, his argument was really dumb. He fought a mad scientist bent on killing him barely a year ago, he could handle some fake blood and violence on screen. He let his annoyance show clearly on his face as he asked how.

“The deaths are too gruesome,” Maddie answered.

“But I’ve already seen _Texas Chainsaw,_ ” Sonic told them.

A record scratched. “What?” The adults snapped their necks toward him. Silence filled the room. It was in that moment, Tom and Maddie remembered Sonic used to spy on their movie nights. …For ten years.

“Remember a few years ago-” Tom cut off the hedgehog before he could continue, still shocked and asked how much of that movie he saw.

“All of it,” the kid answered.

“The answer is still no.”

“How about some old black and white movies,” Maddie suggested, “We can watch _Frankenstein_.”

“Can we watch _The Wolfman,_ ” Sonic asked enthusiastically.

“I don’t think we have that one,” Tom told him, _“Dracula?”_

“Can it be the Keanu Reeves one?”

  1. **Lilo and Stitch**



_“This is my family...”_

He snuggled closer to Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady. He had a family.

  1. **Hairspray**



Tom had to miss movie night. Crazy Observant Carl called asking him for help removing the rest of his old bear traps.

“ _Clueless_ ”

Which was fine.

“ _Ferris Bueller_ ”

It’s not like Tom was missing anything.

“ _Amelie_ ”

They hadn’t even picked a movie yet.

“ _Blade Runner_ ”

Which was also fine.

“ _A Walk in the Clouds_ ”

They were so bored.

“We’ve been scrolling all day,” Maddie whined.

“There’s nothing to watch,” moaned Sonic.

They were halfway out of soda and popcorn by now.

In order for them to finally have something to watch on movie night, Maddie told him that the next movie they land on is the one they’re watching. Sonic agrees it’s a good idea.

The next movie they landed on the list was _Hairspray_.

It was about half way through the movie when Sonic made the observation, “Tom looks a lot like Corny Collins.” Maddie tilted her head and agreed. The two burst out laughing. The resemblance was so uncanny it was funny.

“Tom used to do musical theater in high school,” she told him.

“He did?”

“Yeah, you wanna call him and ask?”

“Sure”

They pressed his number on Maddie’s phone.

 _“Hello,”_ Tom picked up.

“Hi honey”/“Hi Tom”

_“Hey, is something wrong? Sorry I had to miss movie night.”_

“It’s okay”/“No.”

_“Carl says he’s sorry too.”_

“It’s fine. We’re watching Hairspray”/“It’s really good”

_“And”_

“Remember how you used to do musical theater in high school?”

_“Yeah, for like one year.”_

“It was _Hairspray_ you were in, right?”

_“…Yeah?”_

The two at home burst out laughing again. “Who did you say you played again?”

_“Corny Collins.”_

The line went dead along with the human and alien.

  1. **The Man Who Killed Hitler and Killed Bigfoot**



With a title like that, who wouldn’t want to watch it?

* * *

 **+1 MOVIE THEATER** ****

It was Sonic’s first movie night at the theater. Tom and Maddie took their seats with their son sat between them. The movie began.


End file.
